Who I am
by Original Max A
Summary: This is story is set during Season 1 after Pollo Loco. This is about what happens when Max finds the pictures that Lydecker sent to Logan of her and her brothers and sisters at Manticore.
1. Default Chapter

Who I am

Forgive me if this is written a little out of character. I was very pissed during "Pollo Loco" I had to write a fanfic.

Max's beeper went off with urgency that only happen when a certain person called. _What does he what now_, she thought as she got up.

"Gotta blaze, peoples."

"Wheel-boy again?" Original Cindy said sitting outside on a bench.

"Don't…"

"Just come back 'fore Normal gets on your ass."

"Aiight." Max rode her bike toward Logan's apartment. When she arrived at the door she stopped. _Pick the lock or knock. Pick it or knock it._ She finally decided to knock since she was in a relatively good mood.

Logan opened the door and surprised to see Max there. 

"Why didn't you knock?" he questioned.

"I felt like it. But if you prefer me breaking in…"

"No…I mean…knocking fine" he said as turned around and rolled back toward his office. Max followed.

"So what goin' on?"

"I got a tip from a contact and I might need you to act on it"

"Anything to save the world. Who's the bad guy?"

"He's a …" The phone interrupted him. He looked at her.

"I gotta take this."

She smiled, "I can wait." And plopped down on the couch. Logan watched her for a moment and then took his call.

Max looked at the normally empty glass coffee table and found a folder on it. She stared at it for a second, debating whether or not to open it. Her curiosity got the best of her (must be her cat DNA) and opened it…then wished she hadn't. Each picture brought back all the memories that had recently resurfaced. One was of the convict with blood spilled all over his body, the second was a picture of a the X-5 after they had killed him and the third one was the most painful. A picture of herself with blood on her face and no remorse in her eyes. Her past was just staring at her…before she thought about it any more she slammed the pictures back into the folder and stood up with fire burning in her eyes.

"WHAT'S THIS!" she shouted. Her word vibrated throughout the room and into Logan's body.

"I'll call you back." He said, took off his earpiece and faced a very intense Max.

"You doin' background checks on me," she stated angrily.

"I needed information," Logan replied with no emotion in his voice.

"On me! You could ask."

"You weren't talking."

"So you decided to go behind my back and find out for yourself."

"I did what I thought was right. You weren't telling me anything."

"I told you what you needed to know."

"And I guess being a cold-bloodied killer wasn't at the top of your list." He said angrily, regretting it as soon as it came out his mouth.

His words went straight to her heart. He had called her the one thing she had worked so hard not to be. All the pain she felt reflected in her face and eyes. For a moment she looked like a small child who was scared of the dark. Logan came over to her and touched her arm.

"Max, I…"

She ripped her arm away from him and glared at him with all feelings she had blazing in her eyes.

"That's okay. You said how you feel. Ain't nothin' wrong with that." She started for the door.

"But that's not how I feel." Logan stated, following her.

"Then why'd you say it." She was still walking.

"I…" 

She turned on her heel and faced him.

"What do you think we did at Manticore, play board games?"

"No."

"You learned about kill or killed a few weeks ago. I was raised that way." She started back toward the door. Logan made one final plea to justify his actions.

"Max. Ben went crazy and on a religious killing spree. How was I supposed to know if you were alright? How was I supposed to know the same thing wouldn't happen to you?"

Max turned around, grabbed the armrest of Logan's chair and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You're supposed to know me." She stated and left. 


	2. And then

WIA 2

Logan sat there for a minute. Dreaming, hoping Max would come back through the door, but it didn't move. _Mind over matter, not mind over Max._ Then he turned around and the bright light of the sun almost blinded him. He still had the rest of the day ahead.

* * * * * *

Max was on her way home when she changed her mind. _No man is worth my paycheck._ She thought angrily and rode back to Jam Pony 

"Guess who finally decided to grace us with her presence. You come back that…"

Max grabbed Normal by the collar and twisted it, choking him.

"I'm not in the mood today, Normal. So you got a hot run for me or not?"

Normal nodded and Max let him go. He pushed his shoulders back and shook his head.

"Here," he said giving Max a package, "134 Perry Street."

"Thanks," she said and left on her bike. Behind her, she heard Normal trying to get control of the other messengers, still recovering from the show Max just put on for them. She pumped some extra energy into the pedals. Those pictures and sound of Logan's voice kept on invading her head. 

_"I guess being a cold-bloodied killer wasn't at the top of your list"_ His voice was so angry, so hard when he said it. Yeah, she called herself that sometimes, but it's different to have it confirmed by someone else. Someone that you know and have spent time with and…and…care about. _I don't care! I don't care about him or what he thinks. He doesn't matter!_ She pedaled harder and then stopped. She looked around and laughed mirthlessly.

"This is funny," she said and turned her bike around. She had passed Perry Street and was on the other side of town, high-rise district.

* * * * * *

"Aiight, boo. What's up?" Original Cindy asked as soon as they walked in their apartment.

"What you talking 'bout?" Max replied only half listening to Cindy. She was on a mission to get to her room in peace. _Should of known better._ She thought and kept on going to her room.

"I mean you scarin' the bips out of Normal today," she said and Max sat her bed, taking off her shoes.

"And bein' a robot the rest," Max turned and laid down her bed.

"And Sketchy's movin' in,"

"What?" Max asked and turned her head to face Cindy. Cindy walked over and sat on Max's bed.

"This is 'bout Wheel-boy, ain't it?"

Max thought about arguing and saying that it wasn't about him, but what was the point. Original Cindy saw through her every time "he" was involved or any male for that matter.

"Remember I told you I was getting a weird vibe from him lately?"

Original Cindy nodded.

"Well, he has this pictures…"

"If you…"

"Not those type of pictures." Max sat up and looked down at her knees. It was hard enough to think about them and now she was about to tell her best friend. _She could bail on me if I tell her. Just like him. I can't, I can't tell her._

"Girl," Cindy said putting her hand on her knee, "What'd Original tell ya the day you told her the truth?"

Max smiled at the thought.

"You my boo. For life." Max repeated.

"And it's always goin' be that way. Now. What's up?"

Max took a deep breath.

"He has pictures of me… and my brothers and sisters," She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second, "… killing someone." _Don't hate me. Please._

Original Cindy leaned back for a minute absorbing what she just said. Then she relaxed.

"Wher…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Max was about to go up when Original stopped her.

"I got it."

She opened door and looked at the person in front of her.

"Hey," Logan said, "Is…"

"Shut up and Leave,"

Logan got defensive, "Look, I…"

"No. Now unless you want Original Cindy to put the smackdown on ya ass…you'll go." 

He put the brakes down on his wheelchair and stared up back at her.

"Cute. But it ain't Original Cindy ya got to prove somethin' to," She replied and shut the door in his face.

Logan took a deep breath. _And I'm looking at a door again._


	3. Let it out

Who I am3

"Who was that?" Max called walking in from her room.

"Insurance people." Max cocked her head in disbelief and then just shrugged._ It doesn't matter who it was._ She thought and stretched out on the couch. Original Cindy sat down next to her.

"So where'd he get the pictures?" She asked softly. Max thought about it for a moment.

"Only one place he could have gotten it." She huffed, "Lydecker."

"One of the guys that's after you?"

"Not just any guy, Original…the guy. The guy that's in control at Manticore. My real-life boogeyman"

"What cha gon' do?"

"I don't know. I might have to leave," She replied, "And on my way out I'll probably strangle Logan to death."

"What good would dat do?" Original Cindy replied.

Max sat up straight.

"I'll make me feel better." She answered darkly.

"Really?"

"He betrayed me, Cindy. I finally start to trust his sorry ass and he does this."

Original Cindy thought for moment.

"You know my philosophy. G's down, hoes up. But what good would leavin' him do for you?"

"No more lies. No more manipulation. No more broken promises or false hope," she replied swiftly, looking into space. Then she looked back at Original Cindy.

"One less person to look after."

"And one less person to look after you."

"No one needs to take care of me, Original. Why are you sticking up for him?" 

"I'm not, boo. I just want you to make to right decision…Come here." Original Cindy gave Max a hug and Max rested her head on her shoulder.

"Now," Original continued, "If that means tellin' Wheel-boy to roll, then cool. But think 'bout it first. Aiight."

"Yeah." Max let out a deep breath, "But why? Why did he screw me over like dis?"

"Original Cindy can answer that for you, boo. You gon' have to find out for yourself,"

* * * * * * 

Next morning at Jam Pony while Max was on a run, Original Cindy called Logan.

"Hi, did you get the info I needed?" he said when he answered to phone.

"Huh?" Original Cindy questioned, "Boo, this is Original Cindy here."

"Oh. Sorry. Hey."

"Maybe you should learn to ask who is it. Anyway did you get all dat?"

"All what?"

" The conversation between Max and Original Cindy. I know you were still outside the door."

"How'd you…"

"If Original wanted to make sure you were gone, she would have rolled ya ass the car herself."

"Oh."

"So what cha gon' do 'bout it?"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, but you better decide quick. Max's comin' over tonight."

"Are you…"

"Call it woman's intuition. But listen, if you _ever_ hurt my boo like that again I'll put the smackdown on ya ass instead of saving it." Original hung up the phone. Logan just looked at the phone for a minute and that put it down. _Well. Better get ready_. He thought and rolled away from his computer. 


	4. Betrayed

Who I am 4

Earlier that day

_Max went to Logan's apartment as usual, but there was something different about it. Logan was in the kitchen._

_"Hey. You beeped?" she called. Logan turned to face her giving her one of his big smiles. One she rightfully named "Cheshire Cheese"._

_"Yeah. Max, there's some people I'd like you to met." He stated._

_Max cocked her head and put her hand on her hip._

_"Yeah? Who?"_

_Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She quickly turned and hit a soldier with a back fist upside the head. She kicked a gun out of the other soldiers' hands and punched him in the face knocking him out. Then Max picked up the one on the floor and put him in a stranglehold. She turned to Logan, who was still smiling. _

_"What is this?" she yelled._

_"Just a demonstration," he replied._

_"And a very good one at that," said a voice that Max instantly recognized. She refused to face him as he walked near her and started to circle her like a vulture._

_"What do you want, Lydecker?" she growled and placed the soldier between her and Lydecker._

_"What I've always wanted. You back where you belong."_

_Max narrowed her eyes and pushed the soldier into Lydecker's arms. She ran as fast as she could to the window._

_"Max!" Logan shouted as he cocked his gun, "Don't make me use this."_

_Max put her hands up and turned to face him. He slowly got out of his chair. Max shook her head slightly while keeping eye contact with him._

_"All a lie. Everything was all a fucking lie!"_

_"Not everything. You are the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_"You expect me to believe that with a gun pointed at my face?" Max let out a deep breath._

_"I thought you cared about me."_

_He replied, "I do." _

_And pulled the trigger. _

* * * * * *

Max gasped and nearly leapt out from her bed. Her sheets were on the floor and the mattress was sticking on her body. Her sweat soaked her face and nightclothes. She slowly recollected herself and relaxed her breathing and heart rate. _He shot me. He lied. He betrayed me. He betrayed me. He…Max shook her head really hard and closed her eyes._

"Only a dream. Only a dream." She repeated to herself. This was one of the many dreams she wished she could forget, but due to a few superhuman attributes in her mind that was impossible. The dream scared her really badly. She remembered the look of Logan's eyes. They weren't the kind and always-caring eyes she knew; they were cold and calculated. If eyes were really the window to the soul than the Logan in her dream had no heart."He's not that way in real life,"_ Max said aloud._

_But are you sure? Asked a voice in the back of her head. _

Max ran to the bathroom, splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"He would never do that to me."

_Are you sure? Do you really know him? Replied the same voice. It sounded a lot like Zack, but Max knew it wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone from her past she couldn't quite place. For now, it was just the voice of doubt… and doom. But as Max thought about it she realized that if Logan ever lost his money or just needed some, he would have an 8 million-dollar insurance policy called X-5 452. And all the information he had on her brothers and sisters could go for 1-2 million, easy. For the first time in about 6 months, Max started to doubt Logan and his intentions. She wasn't sure she could trust him anymore. __At the very least I need to those files._

"Hey Max! You gettin' out anytime soon." Shouted Original Cindy.

"Yeah," Max shouted back, "What are you doin' up?"

"Can't a girl take a late-night piss."

_That's what I love about you, Original. You don't sugarcoat shit. _

_"Aiight," Max replied. She dried her face and left._

"Why are you up?" Original Cindy asked once Max was outside the bathroom.

"Bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. It was nothing."

"So 'nothing' made you get up out your bed in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah," Max replied, suddenly too tired argue. She went to her room. Original Cindy watched her leave. _Girl, I don't know what to do with you._


	5. Communication

It's been a while hasn't it. I have returned once again, to reek havoc on the fanfic universe. Hahahahahaha. I know all my loyal fans missed me (Yeah, right.) Anyway I'm getting back into the writing groove. Hope you enjoy the newest (and probably shortest) installment of "Who I am"

Peace,

Original Max A

Max arrived at Logan's door about an hour after she got off of work. She was on a mission to recover any files that Logan had on her and her family. She had thought about breaking in or picking the lock on his door, but that, ironically, would be too normal. It would be like they were cool again. Basically, he would expect her to do something like that. So she did the only thing that was unusual for them…She knocked. 

****

**_Knock, knock_**

"Who is it?" Logan called.

Max considered for a moment how to reply. 

"It's Max," she said attempting to keep all emotion out of her voice.

Logan opened the door, "Hey."

"I want my files."

"What?"

"Whatever you got on me and my family I want it."

Recognizing the ruthless tone in her voice, Logan nodded and let her in. 

"The files are my office. Sit down, I'll go get them."

"Actually, I'll go with you. This is a short visit,"

Passing the kitchen, Max noticed the spread he had laid out. Salad, garlic bread and…hn…chicken. 

"Expecting someone?" she asked

"Yeah, you." He replied.

A smile started to creep on to Max's face. _That's sweet. He…wait a minute…_

"How'd you know I was comin'? Did you bug my place too?" She accused, anger raising in her voice.

Logan turned and stared at her directly in the eyes. _How dare you?_

"No," He responded irritated, "I was just about to call, when you knocked. Is it alright that I hoped you come?"

Max felt her anger dissolve, "Logan, I…"**_Remember why you here._ **Max straightened herself. There was no reason for her to apologize. He was the one who let her down.

"Let's go get those files."

"No. Let's talk." He almost shouted.

Max softened her voice, "Why would I want to hear you have to say?"

Logan started to open his mouth and shut it as Max kneeled down so that she was eyelevel with him.

"You betrayed me," she said in that same soft tone slick with anger. She rose and walked into Logan's office. 

Logan took a deep breath, knowing exactly the pain she felt and that he increased it. Max always walked around with a slight aura of darkness laced in agony. For her to trust him again, he know he was going to have the start from the bottom.

"They're in the top drawer below the computer," he said rolling the doorway.

Max turned her head to him.

"The one with the…the," Max stumbled on her words, thinking of the drawer that one held Logan's life.

"No." Logan responded quickly. Remember the gun held in that drawer. This was hard enough without thinking about his suicide attempt as well.

"It's on the other side." He stated. Max searched and discovered what she needed. After flippin' through the files, Max stood up.

"Guess I gotta bounce,"

"You're not gonna eat?" he asked.

Max shrugged, "Not hungry,"

She walked right by him and went to door. Logan turned and started towards her.

"Max, wait. Listen, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just scared."

She faced him right as her hand had just reached the doorknob. 

"Of me?" she asked.

"Of losing you." He responded honestly.

"Well, then," she said as water start brimming in her eyes, "Looks like you made the wrong decision,"

She closed her eyes and walked out the door. 


	6. Cope

Logan didn't know what to do. He had made a mistake and she just wasn't giving him a chance. It wasn't all his fault. Max's emotional baggage was apart of this too. She just refused to let him fully explain himself. When she didn't contact him for two days he got worried. He panicked. Was it so wrong he cared that much? If she hadn't shut him out, if she hadn't been so scared.He wouldn't have called Lydecker.  
  
It isn't all my fault, Logan thought as he rolled away from the door and to the kitchen. The sight of untouched dinner depressed him. He couldn't bear to look at it. He left for his office, but no matter what he did he couldn't get that sickening soft voice out of his head. "You betrayed me. You betrayed me." It replayed over and over in his head until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He grabbed his coat and keys and left the apartment. Everything inside his place reminded him of Max in some shape or form. Everything. He got into his car and decided to go to a pool hall right of the borderline of Sector 1 and 2. It was a crappy place on the outside. It was called Ryan's Place, lit up outside, but the "R" and the "P" lights had gone out. So now, yan's lace was a pool hall/club. Inside, it wasn't exactly classy, but decent enough. At the bathrooms appeared to be clean.  
  
Oh well, Logan thought, Something's got to pass the time. It's not like I can go to Crash.  
* * * * * * At the crash.  
  
"You did what you need to do, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max replied, placing a stack of papers on the table, "Yo, can we get another round?"  
  
"Sure," Cindy replied and got up to get a pitcher of beer. Max put her head in her hands, What am I gonna do?  
  
"Wass up?" Cindy asked concerned, putting the pitcher on the table. Cindy sat down across from Max. Max raised her head up.  
  
"He said he didn't what lose me. Cin, you shoulda heard his voice. He sounded so."  
  
" .lost, sad, depressed? Tell me when I'm getting warm here. Girl, he cares about you what else did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know. I just didn't think it would be this hard. He hurt me and yet. I don't know. I really should leave. Just up and go. But. " Max sighed in confusion. "Life is bitch," she concluded 


	7. Human Nature

I haven't updated this story in a good year in a half or so. I began watching Dark Angel music videos recently and remembered that this show was absolutely awesome (in it's first season, of course.). Bought the season1 box set as a Christmas present to myself. I've basically been watching it non-stop lately. I used and now still am a huge fan. So much so that if you can't recongize, I created my pen name from it. But enough about me. On with the fic and may Dark Angel live forever. BTW, does anyone know if Jessica Alba and Michael Weatherly are still together? Did they get married or did they break up after the show got cancelled? Just curious.

-Original Max A

"No, love's a bitch," Original Cindy replied.

Max poured herself a glass of beer, "How many times do I got to tell ya. We're…"

"Not like that. I know. But for real, you're just lying to yourself, girl. You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't feel nothin'," she commented.

"Which is exactly why I should go," Max looked into the crowd of people at Crash. Some dancing, some drinking and all just trying to have a good time, trying to forget the pitiful world they lived in. No one knew who she was and if they did, they would probably kill her without thinking twice. The people around her weren't like her, they didn't have her history and most of them didn't know what it was like to kill. She was a murder and that made her different then everyone else. Not special, but maybe a little more evil.

"Zack was right," she said still staring into the crowd, "I don't belong here."

"You mean that brother you have with a permanent case of PMS?"

Max smirked, "Yeah. Him."

"Since when do you give a rat's ass about what he has to say?"

"I've always cared about what he says, not that I always listen. He's my big brother," she replied, and took a swig of her beer.

"You seriously gonna go just cause some dude pissed you off?" Original Cindy demanded.

Max cocked her head in surprise and annoyance, "It's not just him pissing me off, Cin. It's about him betraying my trust and having the most ability and opportunity to turn me over to the highest bidder. One thing that they tried to teach me at Manticore is that the people that you think are your best friends can make your worst enemies."

Max shifted her eyes to the side, "Now I just wished I woulda listened."

Original Cindy couldn't believe her ears, "Max, have you lost your mind! After all the…"

Original Cindy noticed that people had begun to stare at them. She lowered her voice and relaxed her body posture. No one needed to her what she was about to say except for Max. She leaned into Max and whispered.

"You told me how horrible it was at that place and now you're praising dem. Girl, what Logan did was wrong, yes. But did you stop to think that maybe he was worried about you. Hell, I was worried. You disappeared for two days, Max. No call, no page, no nothing."

"That shouldn't be enough for you to call on my worst enemy," Max insisted.

"But it is enough to make ya wanna go to extremes to find out what's up," Original Cindy stated.

Max had a hard time controlling to emotions she was going through. Her face was twitching in all direction, trying not to show what she was feeling.

"Gotta blaze," she said, grabbing her coat. She walked outside and hopped on her ninja.

Original Cindy was right, as usual, but that didn't change what Logan had done to her. It did, although, help her to understand. He was worried. But he still should have known better. He knew what she was capable of since they first met and she broke into his place. He knew how powerful she was and what she would do if pushed to extremes. All that information was on a computer screen somewhere under the file X-5 452, Manticore prototype.

But she had learned to trust him slowly. She began to let him in and let him learn who Max was. She had let him learn her fears and doubts. He discovered that he could make her feel and make her smile. He had been shown that she could love and she could cry. She had thought after all of that time, he would know that she was human, that she was person, that she was woman and not just a genetically-engineered killing machine. Max laughed at herself. _I should stop having such high hopes for the human race. They created me right. _


	8. Drawn to a Sketch

As Max made it from one sector to the other, she couldn't stop thinking about the looks that Logan had been giving her lately. It was like he was seeing beyond her, through her and didn't like what he saw. Now she knew why. He was seeing a killer, a murder. Like Ben said, "A wolf in sheep's clothing." Suddenly Max noticed that the road began to look funny and she felt something crawl down her cheek. She couldn't decide who she hated more Manticore, Logan or herself. Max pulled off the main road and drove into an alley. She parked her Ninja and slid down the wall. Covering her head in her hands, she cried. Ashamed of what she was and who she could become.

"And when I opened the door, there she was only wearing a dish towel," said a strangely familiar voice up the alleyway followed by a chorus of laughter.

Max turned her head curiously to the sound. It sounded like a pack of stupid males where coming down her way and from the smell in the air they seemed to have been drinking at little. Although Max wasn't one to pick fights, she wished that they would come down here to ruin her day. She felt like she needed some type of release from all of the stress she was feeling. The guys passed in her line of vision. One turned his head down the alleyway and stopped. Moving toward Max with his head to the side, he had a very confused look on his face.

"Max?" he questioned coming over. Max expanded her pupils to get better look at the guy who just called her name.

"Sketchy? What are you doin' here?" she replied getting up.

"I could ask you the same question," he said with a dopey grin on his face.

"Yo, Sketch!" called one of his boys from up the alley. There were three of them all wearing jeans in varies states of wear and tear.

"Fellas, come down here, there's someone I'd like you all to meet."

"So, you didn't answer my question," Max stated trying to past the time until Sketchy's friends got closer.

"You know me, Max," he said with a little cocky swagger, "I'm just hanging with my boys."

Max put a 'Yeah, right.' Look on her face, "I didn't know you had boys."

"I can't hang around the Jam Pony crew all the time. I must have a life outside of my work."

"Gentleman," Sketchy said turning to his friends behind him, "I'd like you to meet the beauteous bad-ass, Max. Max, the guys."

"Wass up," she greeting curtly.

"Heeyy!" said one.

"How U Doin'?" asked the other.

The last of Sketchy's friends remained silent, only acknowledging Max with a nod. Max quickly decided that she liked him the best, aside from Sketchy of course, her brother of sorts.

"Max," Sketchy started, attempting to wrap his arm around her, "You know it's dangerous for a girl, such as yourself, to be running the streets this time of night."

"Sketchy, first of all, GET OFF ME!"

Sketchy stumbled back.

"Just tryin' to be a supportive friend."

Max just shook her head, "You can be supportive without touching me."

"I'm sorry," Sketchy said stumbling closer with his arms wide.

Max put her hands up, "That means no hugging either."

Sketchy cocked his head to the side at her and squinted, "Max, have you been crying?"

"It's nothing," she replied.

Sketchy turned to his friends, "Guys, I'll check up with you later."

They grunted and went about their way.

"Don't spoil your fun on account of me, Sketch."

"You were there for me, now I," he said point to himself, "for you."

Max let out a breath of surprise, "Sure, whatever."

"No, I'm serious, Max," he replied waving his arms madly, "Whatever you need."

Max leaned back and crossed her arms, "Aiight. I guess need you to answer a question."

Sketchy nodded.

"Do you think I'm a good person?"

"Most definitely."

"What if I told you I had once killed somebody?"

Sketchy was quiet for a moment.

"When those signs were up with your face, I told O.C. and Herbal that it kinda looked like ya. But Herbal said, and I quote, "Max's a righteous woman wit no malice in her heart for nobody," he replied in a horrible Jamacian accent. Max couldn't help, but laugh at her friend's attempt to imitate Herbal.

"Things happen, Max. What goes down, goes down. But Herbal was right. You're good to ya peeps. You wouldn't be cryin, if you wasn't hurtin' and maybe what hurts you so bad… is part of what makes you so good to us."

Max cracked a small smile, "For a drunken idiot, you're sure makin' a lotta sense."

"I have my moments," Sketchy replied proudly, straightening up his back. Then he grabbed his stomach as he lurched over and puked his guts out.

Max shook her head again, "Just when I was starting to respect him."

She walked over to him and waited until he finished.

"Let's get you home," she said and led him to her bike.

"And if you puke on my baby, I ki…" she paused.

"Just don't do it." She finished and revved her bike and left.


	9. Resolution

I'd like to welcome you to the short and final chapter of Who I am. This story is finally over and I, for one, am very grateful. I know it's been a bumpy ride, but thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. And for another shameless shipper plug… M/L 4ever!

After dropping of Sketchy, Max went directly to Logan's penthouse. She wanted to see those pictures again. When she went through the files those were the only things she left behind. She just couldn't take it with her. It hurt too much. Now she felt like she was ready to face her past. She entered his apartment silently, thankful that he wasn't there. She quickly made her way to his office and then stopped as she noticed the moonlight reflecting off of Logan's full-length French mirror.

She walked toward it and stared at her reflection in the darkness. From feet to head, her gaze went up her body. She had to admit, Manticore did good work. From the outside, no one would suspect a thing, until they took a good look in her eyes. She looked at her reflection until she couldn't see the woman she was anymore. In the mirror, she saw the girl inside her. The child-solider. It smiled back at her and now she recognized the voice that was in her head. The voice that made her doubt. It was that killer was inside her, apart of her. She wanted to close her eyes so that she couldn't see it, but she couldn't be blind anymore. She couldn't run from the darkness that was inside her. It was there, constant, never changing. She had to learn…had to learn to…had to learn…

Then the door opened and the light switch came on. Max instantly reacted, but made the decision not to hide. She continued looking into the mirror until he saw her.

"Hey," he said surprised, finally turning the corner.

"I hated myself for a long time, Logan," she said, ignoring his greeting.

She nudged her head to the side, "Take a look at this."

Logan rolled over to her, not quite sure what he was supposed to be seeing.

"You know what I see when I look in this mirror?" she asked rhetorically. She rolled her head to the right looking that him.

"A lie."

She walked into his office and grabbed pictures. She looked that them for a moment.

"Underneath it all," she stated and held the pictures in her hand, "This is who I really am to you."

She walked around him to the door.

"Max, you're wrong," Logan stated, finally finding his voice.

"Those pictures don't lie, Max, but neither your reflection," he stated with strong conviction in his voice.

"Your past is apart of you, but it isn't all of you and I'm sorry that I ever doubted it."

She turned around and faced him, "When you look at me, what do you see?"

He pushed himself closer to her.

"A good person," he said and moved closer, "A good friend."

When he reached her, he took her hand, "And a great partner."

"What took you so long?"

"I guess I'm so used to lies and conspiracies and looking for the truth, I couldn't see it when it was right in front of me," he replied honestly and squeezed her hand.

Max shrugged her shoulders a bit, "I did kinda hide from you though."

Logan exhaled, "It's mutual."

"Maybe we should work on that," said she with a half smile.

Logan smiled back at her, "I will if you will"

Max nodded, "Deal."

"So…" Logan started and grabbed wheels of his chair, "You staying here for a while?"

She shook her head.

"Not tonight, but let's find something to do with these," Max stated pointing to the pictures her head.

"I have a paper shredder."

She cocked her head, "Really? Let's go."

Logan turned and led them to his office. He rolled in front of the trash can as Max sat in a chair next to him. One by one she handed him the pictures and he shredded them into the trash. With each picture he destroyed, Logan hoped to mend their relationship. It's one thing to know who a person is and another to accept it, fortunately both Max and Logan were learning to do both, for themselves and each other.


End file.
